Just a Nuisance
by demglasses
Summary: Grell and William have to watch over London for a week. William, having to chaperone Grell, finds this task to be a bit of a nuisance as he believes he will not make it to the end of the week. GrellxWilliam/Grelliam
1. Chapter 1 Just a Nuisance

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler OR GRELL SUTTCLIFF OR WILLIAM T. SPEARS.**

* * *

**Just a Nuisance**

'My job is to determine if a man in London deserves death or not. You see, this would not be a problem at all. But…' William thought to himself as he glanced back at the red haired man. 'There's _him_…'

"Oh, Darling, you jump so fast. I just can't keep up." Grell called from behind the raven haired man. With that, William came to a halt at the edge of a roof. He slowly turned to face the man with annoyance washed over his face.

"Honestly, Sutcliff, you consider yourself a Shinigami and you can't even handle the simplest of tasks. This could have been done already if I didn't have to wait for you." He stated while narrowing his gaze at the other man.

"William, stop it with that face. You look so oh, take me now!" he jumped at William, but the raven haired man moved out of the way, letting Grell fall. William let out a soft sigh in annoyance. He turned his back to the red haired man, staring out at London.

"Why do I always have to chaperone you?" he asked without looking at other the man. "Get up, we have a job to do and you're just wasting time." William jumped to the next roof without waiting for Grell.

"So feisty today," Grell grinned, baring his sharp teeth. He quickly got up and followed the man from rooftop to rooftop.

'Why can't someone else chaperone him? Anyone else, but me, I have paperwork to get to.' The raven haired man thought to himself. 'He is such a nuisance. Always have been, always will be.' He stopped himself, and jumped down into an alley. Only a few seconds passed and Grell fell on top of the other man. They both fall to the ground, and William quickly pushes the red head off. "You're just a nuisance, nothing else." He stated while pushing himself up onto his two feet. Grell frowned slightly at the words that escaped the other man's lip, but quickly regained his normal self and smirked.

"Darling, I'm not just that. I'm your love, of course." The red head quickly jumped up and hugged the man from behind.

"No, you're not." He stated, pushing Grell off without phasing. "Now, let's go." He walked out of the alley and walked through a crowd of people. At the center of this crowd was a young boy with a deep stab wound in his side. 'I see we were too late, he has been dead for quite a while.' William kneeled down, quickly stabbing the boy with his death scythe to collect his cinematic record.

"Now that's done," he spoke softly to himself as he began to walk away from the crowd. The red head hurried to catch up with him. "Where were you?" he asked without glancing at the red haired man.

"You see, I broke a nail when I fell." He frowned. "I just had to fix it, Willy." He grinned as he admired his nails. The raven haired man let out a deep sigh as they both continued walking down the street.

"Sadly, we have to cover this area for a week, so I'm stuck with you for the next seven days." He narrowed his eyes at the red head who still admired his nails. "I'm getting a room at the nearest hotel since I would rather not just stay out in a gutter."

"A room for the both of us? You didn't have to ask! I would love to sleep by your side." Grell clung to the other man's arm without a moment to spare.

"That was a statement, not a question. I'm not getting a room for you either." He stopped in front of a hotel. "Here we are." William quickly turned and walked into the building while trying to pry the other man off his arm.

"Darling, don't be so cruel." Grell whined as he followed William into the building.

* * *

Well, here's Chapter 1. I will continue onto Chapter 2 in the morning. Review, please ^^"?


	2. Chapter 2 The Headaches

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler OR GRELL SUTTCLIFF OR WILLIAM T. SPEARS.**

**Warning: Grelliam a.k.a. GrellxWilliam  
**

* * *

**The Headaches**

William shifted in the bed, but his eyes jolted open, realizing someone's arm is wrapped around his waist. He quickly pushed the arm off, and sits up in the bed while holding his head. "Amazing, only a day has passed and I already have a headache because of you." He spoke not quite sure if the red head was even awake. He swiftly grabbed his glasses, placing them onto the bridge of his nose with ease. He glanced back, glaring at the other man who was completely asleep. He let out a soft sigh as he stood up. He walked away from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He stared at himself in front of the mirror. "My hair is a mess." The raven haired man stated as he slicked his hair back with his fingers.

William turned and walked back into the hotel room. 'I told him to sleep on the floor if he bothered to sleep at all, but he found it necessary to sleep in the bed with me.' He stared at the sleeping redhead but quickly looked away when the other man stirred in his sleep. William glanced down to notice he was only wearing his undergarments, and felt a blush creep across his face. 'How could I have not woken up to him stripping me of my clothing?' he glared down at the sleeping man. "Wake up," he ordered, now with annoyance being completely visible in his tone. "Sutcliff, wake up!" The red head slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the other man.

"What? Did you want to have your way with me this early in the morning already?" a smirk slowly spread across the red head's face. "You do have a very nice body, I will admit it. I wouldn't mind you having your way." He winked as the raven haired man just glared down at him. Grell sat up, revealing his naked body and blew a kiss at the other man.

"I think my headache got worse since you spoke." William turned his back to Grell and stared out the window. He felt the other man's arms wrap around his waist, and frowned slightly. 'He's naked… and I was just in the same bed as… I'm just going to drop that thought.' His eyes narrowed down at the other man's arms. He felt the red head press his lips against the nape of his neck. "Stop it," he spoke while pushing his glasses back up. "Why do you try so hard to arouse me?" he whispered, feeling it was a rhetorical question, he didn't expect or even want a reply from the red head.

"You are my first love, after all. I have to fight for you." Grell whispered into the other man's ear. William rolled his eyes at the other man's response. He sighed softly and grabbed Grell's arms. He unlatched himself from the man's grasp and walked over to his clothes that were carelessly thrown onto the floor.

"If you plan to strip me while I'm not awake, at least have the courtesy to fold my clothes." He grimaced at the wrinkles in his suit. "You always cause so much trouble for me." He narrowed his eyes at the red haired man. He slid his arms into the sleeves of his white shirt, but was stopped when he reached to button up his shirt. Grell buttoned up William's shirt with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I'm a grown man, I can do this myself." He pushed the red head's hand away. "Now hurry up and get ready. There will be a couple deaths today." He stated while tucking his shirt into his pants.

"I just wanted to admire your chest…" Grell whined while William slipped his suit jacket on. "You always have to ruin the fun, Will." He moaned as he finally decided to get dressed.

"Stop sleeping nude too." He glanced back at the red haired man. "If you intend to sleep in the same bed as me, at least have some decency." He adjusted his glasses abruptly. He quickly turned his back to the other man, and walked towards his death scythe that was standing up against the wall. He grabbed it and walked towards the door. "I'm leaving." He stated as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"If it's your job to 'chaperone' me, Will. You probably shouldn't leave me all by myself." He smirked while he pulled his shoes on. The red head knew the man had not left. William would never abandon his job even if Grell was involved.

"Shut up, and hurry up." He heard the man's voice through the door. He grinned happily and skipped to the door.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me, Darling." The red head swung the door open to see the other man stare down at him in annoyance. "Oh, Will, please don't make that face at me. You know you love me."

"Shut up," the raven haired man ordered with irritation in his voice. They both walked down the hall, ready to start their day.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done, yay! :D Review please ^^"  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Why Do I Deserve This?

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler OR GRELL SUTTCLIFF OR WILLIAM T. SPEARS.**

******Warning: Grelliam a.k.a. GrellxWilliam**  


* * *

**Why Do I Deserve This?**

'We have been following this man everywhere. Why hasn't he died yet? He was supposed to die a couple hours ago. _Wait_,' William stopped abruptly and Grell bumped into him. The raven haired man glanced at the red head with accusation burning in his eyes. "This is the wrong man, isn't it?" he glowered down at the red head.

"Hmm," Grell flipped through a small book. "I guess, I made a mistake." He flashed a smirk at the raven haired man. "I'm sure the other man couldn't have been dead too long, Will." He wrapped his arms the other man's neck.

"That man has been dead for two hours… you have any idea how bad this could be?" he didn't even bother to push the man off him. The frustration has finally got to him so much that he no longer paid much attention anymore. "The other can't be too far, search for a crowd of people." William began to walk with Grell still holding onto him and dragging his feet, but still was able to move at a normal pace. He walked out of the alley and heard a shrill scream, obviously a woman's scream. He quickened his pace and quickly turned a corner.

A man with a heavier build then both of the Shinigami ran passed them. William glanced at the man as he passed. 'I see,' he thought to himself as he walked up to a woman with her skull bashed open against a brick building. "Humans are such filthy creatures." He spoke and began to collect her cinematic record. He quickly jumped up onto a roof, avoiding the stares of the humans that stood around the woman.

"Darling, who were we looking for? Wasn't it a man?" Grell called out to the raven haired man. "Surely, it was not a woman." Grell flipped through his book quickly.

"We are behind schedule." Will adjusted his glasses while walking back towards Grell. "We need to find this man that died two hours ago. I could have gotten all this done with time to spare, but you always distract me."

"I distract you?" Grell repeated somewhat in shock. A grin spread across his face as he slid his hand up, placing it onto Will's cheek. "Can't get your eyes off me, my darling?"

"That's not what I meant. I regretted saying that right after the words escaped my lips. I knew you would take it the wrong way." He smacked the other man's hand away. Grell frowned and crossed his arms.

"Fine, I will just go off on my own. We will meet back at the hotel later. Since, you say can get all this done by yourself, I have no reason to follow you around." Grell flashed a peace sign at Will and jumped onto the roof of a different building.

"My job was to chaperone him. This isn't me doing my job, but obviously he does not see this." Will let out a sigh as he followed the red haired man. He saw Grell jump down as he continued to follow the man. He stopped where he believed Grell had jumped off. "Great, I lost him." He spoke with an annoyed tone. "Leave it to Grell to mess things up."

William jumped off and walked the streets, avoiding eye contact with the people around him. 'The man supposedly died in an alley way. He was robbed and then shot in the head.' He thought to himself. 'I can get this done without Grell, but… what can he possibly be screwing up right now. He will always be in the back of my mind for that reason and only that reason.' He narrowed his eyes. He glanced over into an alley and saw an arm hanging out of a wooden box. He walked up to the box, lifting the lid slowly. "Found you," he spoke to the dead man with a hole in his forehead. "I see the man hid you before he ran off." He began to collect the man's cinematic records swiftly. "Your life was not exciting in the least." He adjusted his glasses and walked away from the corpse.

William began to walk back to the hotel knowing that there were no longer any more people to be reaped that day. 'As I said, I finished my job with time to spare.'

* * *

**Chapter 3 is complete! :D Warning of Grelliam in the next chapter ^^ and review please?**


	4. Chapter 4 Make a Deal

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler OR GRELL SUTCLIFF OR WILLIAM T. SPEARS.**

******Warning: Grelliam a.k.a. GrellxWilliam**  


* * *

**Make a Deal**

William finally made it back to the hotel room, grasping the door knob. 'Hopefully he isn't here.' He let out a soft sigh as he opened the door. He looked around the hotel room, it seemed empty to him. No one else's presence was in the room but his own. "I guess, I'm alone." He spoke quietly, while shutting the door behind him. He walked over and sat on the bed, relaxing his body. He lied back on the bed with his legs hanging off the edge. The raven haired man felt more at ease than usual, and let his eyes slide shut.

He felt the bed move and a hand caress his face. He tried to stay relaxed, but he knew he couldn't. Grell always made him feel somewhat uneasy, he never really knew why. He felt fingers slide through his hair and something touch his neck. He opened his eyes slowly, staring at the other man's red hair. 'So this is what he does when I sleep?' he concluded quietly to himself. Grell nibbled softly on the other man's neck as Will quietly lied there.

"You do realize I am awake, right?" he whispered into the other man's ear softly. Grell jumped back quickly, staring down at the raven haired man. "I am going to have to learn to sleep with one eye open from now on."

"I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to try to fondle you." A grin stretched across Grell's face. "Darling, you should know that." He leaned over the other man; the grin still remained on his face.

"How about we make a deal, Sutcliff?" Will spokes softly but sternly to the red head.

"What might that deal be?" the red head asked with curiosity.

"If I let you do whatever you please to me… for ten minutes and only ten minutes, you have to obey my orders for the next six days." His eyes narrowed at Grell.

"That doesn't sound fair, Will. I only get ten minutes but you get six days?" he frowned.

"This will be your only offer. Surely, you wouldn't want to pass up on that." He adjusted his glasses, trying to avoid Grell's gaze.

"So I can do anything I want?" he shifted his body onto the other man. Grell didn't even wait for a response, crashing his lips against Will's. The raven haired man gripped the bed sheets, already regretting this little deal. He felt Grell force his tongue into his mouth. Will couldn't help but feel somewhat shocked on how rough he was being towards him. He wanted to push him off, not enjoying Grell being so dominant, but then he knew the next six days would be hell, so he let Grell hold him down for the time being. "You were my first love. Did you know that, Will?" Grell whispered.

"No," William answered, somewhat surprised. He just believed Grell 'loved' everyone, so he never thought of it much when Grell threw the word around. Grell sat up and looked down at the other man. "Why?"

"Why, what?" Grell asked somewhat confused.

"Why do you… did you love me?" He sat up with Grell sitting on his lap.

"I still do, my Darling. I don't really know why." He thought for a second. "Well, you're attractive. You proved that you aren't an idiot, and you're smart too." He smiled at the other man. Grell caressed Will's face softly. Will frowned slightly, feeling somewhat confused. He did not understand the situation they were in. He felt wrong, but he did not mind. He felt almost happy from what Grell said. He quickly tried to push all those thoughts out of his mind.

'No way could I ever love this man.' He thought to himself. 'It's Grell for crying out loud.' Will tried to regain his composure, but was interrupted by another one of Grell's rough kisses. He felt Grell nibble at his lower lip, and force his tongue in once again. He could feel Grell's tongue caress against his own, as he sat there completely stiff. He had no idea what to do. 'Should I put my hands somewhere? What am I supposed to do?' he placed his right hand on Grell's hip. He wasn't quite sure if he should have done that, but he only had two minutes left. He could endure this, so he believed. Grell pushed him back down, running his fingers through Will's hair. The red head began nibbling and sucking on the other man's neck. 'One minute left,' he thought quietly to himself. The red head began to unbuckle the raven haired man's belt. 'Thirty seconds left!' William screamed in his head. Grell swiftly unbuttoned the man's pants. 'Ten seconds left!' Will almost felt like praying Grell would stop. Grell unzipped his pants, and went to slide them down, but William caught Grell's hands, "Time's up."

"Darn, I was so close too." Grell smirked, baring his shark like teeth. "I'm hungry, Will. We should go get something to eat." He spoke in almost a flirtatious tone.

"Where do you want to eat?" William asked, somewhat trying to catch his breath.

"Well, there's this restaurant not too far from here. I always go there whenever I have to reap someone in London." Grell jumped up, smirking.

"So when you neglect work, you go there?" he asked, while zipping his pants back up.

"Well, no," Grell blinked. "C'mon, let's go. You will most definitely love the food there." Grell grabbed William's wrist, pulling him up. William released his wrists from the other man's grasp, going back to buttoning his pants. The red head grabbed William's arm, quickly dragging him out of the hotel room.

"Wait, my belt isn't buckled." William spoke, completely flustered, trying to buckle his belt while being dragged down the hall away from the hotel room.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is finally complete~ This one was pretty fun to write, but I am not done yet ^w^ Review please? :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Table for Two

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler OR GRELL SUTCLIFF OR WILLIAM T. SPEARS.**

**********Warning: Grelliam a.k.a. GrellxWilliam**

* * *

**Table for Two**

Grell dragged William into a building before the raven haired could read the name of the restaurant.

"Hello," a woman smiled at them both. "Will it be a table for two?" she asked politely.

"Yes," a grin widened across Grell's face.

"Right this way." The woman guided them to their table. Will sat down as Grell followed suit. "The waiter will be here to serve you in a minute." The woman walked off. Will stared at the red head who was smiling back at him.

"So, Will," Grell stopped, hearing someone say his name.

"Grell, it's nice to see ya again." A man walked up to the table. "It's been awhile, so your job got ya comin' to London again." The man grinned down at the red head, and placed the menus on the table.

"I am here for a whole week too." Grell smirked. Will grabbed the menu as he tried to ignore the conversation. He couldn't concentrate on the menu, but he didn't know why.

"That's great to hear. It's not every day that our favorite customer walks in here." The man placed his hand on his waist while looking down at Grell.

'Stop talking to him.' Will thought to himself. 'Go away.' He gripped the menu tighter than he had earlier.

"Yes, Darling, I have missed your oh so attractive body of yours." The red head flirted with the waiter. The raven haired man bit his lip in annoyance.

"You're too much, Grell. I know ya flirt with all the waiters here." The waiter laughed. "Of course, I'm the most attractive one here, right?" the man winked. Will grimaced slightly and hid his face in the menu.

'Stop flirting with him.' Will thought angrilly to himself.

"Of course, my Darling," Grell answered.

"Ahem," Will placed his menu down and glared at the two. "If you just brought me here so you can talk to men, you should have just left me at the hotel." He narrowed his eyes at Grell. He then readjusted his eyes towards the waiter. "You are the waiter. Am I correct?"

"Y-Yes, sorry, I will take your order right away." The man quickly pulled a note pad and pencil out of his apron pocket. "Grell, would you like the usual?"

"Yes," Grell smiled softly at the waiter.

"Got it, and you, sir?" the waiter glanced over at Will.

"I would like the fish and chip meal." Will spoke, without looking at the waiter.

"Right," the waiter flashed a smile at Grell and walked off.

"I see, so you come here to avoid work and flirt with the waiters here. Why did you bring me here?" he spoke in annoyed tone towards Grell.

"What? Are you jealous, Will?" a grin slowly spread across the red head's face. Will narrowed his eyes at other man, somewhat irked by the question.

"If I was given a pound [240 pennies = £1] for every time you have asked me that, I would be a rich man." He looked away. Grell frowned slightly, feeling dissatisfied with his question left unanswered.

"If I was given a pound for every time you have ignored that question, I would be rich too." Grell pointed out. "You have never answered my question, even though you point out how many times I ask."

"I always believed it was a rhetorical question." Will explained, still averting his gaze away from the red head. "It doesn't need to be answered anyway."

"Stop playing so hard to get, Will." Grell grinned at the man sitting across from him at the table. "You know you love me." The red head winked flirtatiously.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Will spoke in a disinterested tone, but somewhat hoped Grell didn't take it the wrong way. A woman walked up to the table, and whispered into Grell's ear. 'What is she saying?' Will thought to himself, feeling uncomfortable as he noticed the woman glance over at him.

"Yes, this is Will. He is very scrumptious, isn't he?" Grell asked the woman, and the woman nodded quickly.

"He looks very dashing, just as you described. Where do you find all these luscious men, Grell?" the woman flushed a bright red.

"I'm just lucky." Grell smirked. The red head stared over at Will, noticing his annoyed expression on his face. The red head frowned slightly, somewhat worried that he has bored the man. "I want to talk to Will right now, so may we have some privacy?" Grell asked while looking back at the woman.

"Was that a waitress?" Will asked, now finally facing the red head sitting across from him. Grell nodded quickly. "I see, so she knows who I am? The way she spoke of me, it sounds like you have talked about me." Will noticed the red head's blush spread across his cheeks as he fidgeted in his seat. He rarely saw Grell become nervous, but he made nothing of it.

"I mention you from time to time; you _are_ my man after all." He smirked seductively. "I did really enjoy those ten minutes we had, even if it was just ten minutes. Your hands on my waist, just the thought makes me feel hot!"

"I am not your man, and stop talking so loud. People are staring." Will lowered his head, trying to avoid the gazes of the other customers in the restaurant. He heard a plate being placed onto the table, and looked up to see the waiter from earlier. He glanced up to see strawberry shortcake on Grell's plate and fish and chips on his plate.

"Here ya go," the waiter smiled and walked away without another word.

'Not as talkative as earlier?' Will stared in the direction the waiter had walked off. He then glanced back at Grell, who was enjoying the cake. Will took a bite of a fry, somewhat not wanting to eat. Something felt off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he already knew the next six days was going to be a difficult task to endure.

"Will, want to try a bite of the cake?" Grell had a piece of the cake on a fork, waiting for an answer.

"Do I have a choice?" Will eyed the cake that lay on the fork without falling even though Grell didn't keep the fork still at all. The red head stood up slightly, to lean over the table.

"Nope," he smiled as he placed the fork right in front of the raven haired man's lips. "Open up, my darling." Will caved and opened his mouth slightly letting the red head shove a piece of the cake into his mouth. Grell sat back down, expecting a comment from Will.

"It's good." He stated sheepishly. He never really cared for sweets, so he was even surprised that he liked the taste.

"Really?" the red head smiled, looking very overjoyed.

"Yes," the raven haired man adjusted his glasses quickly. Before Will could say anything else, the waiter lingered himself back over to their table.

"Enjoy the strawberry shortcake, Grell?" the waiter smiled down at the red head.

"Yes, of course." Grell answered quickly.

"Would you enjoy it better, if I was the cake?" the waiter smirked. Will wrinkled his nose slightly when he heard the question.

"Oh my, yes, I would." Grell giggled and then winked seductively at the waiter. Will felt his heart begin to race, as he grits his teeth. He clenched his fists slightly, feeling anger overwhelm him.

'Why am I so mad?' he thought to himself, glaring at the waiter. Grell reached out and caressed the waiter's cheek. Will stood up abruptly. "I'm leaving; I'm heading back to the hotel." Will stated as he walked away. 'Am I jealous? No, I can't. I have never… why now?'

"Will!" Grell called out to him, but the raven haired man continued to walk away. Will made his way out of the restaurant. He randomly punched the wall of a building outside. Not quite sure how to handle his emotions at the moment.

'I am a Shinigami. I have learned to have no emotions, but… why am I so angry?' he grit his teeth as he continued to walk back to their hotel room.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness, but I made this chapter longer than most ^^" Will finally is showing his true colors~ Even though, he obviously does not know how to handle that... Hopefully, it doesn't take to long for my next chapter update. I had to do some studying for this chapter and I also decided to catch up on the manga to get to know their character more. Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6 Why?

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler OR GRELL SUTTCLIFF OR WILLIAM T. SPEARS.**

* * *

**Why?**

William stared at the empty bed, expecting himself to just collapse at any moment. He loosened his tie while stripping slowly. He threw his suit jacket onto the ground along with his vest. He pulled his tie off, and finally dropped onto the bed with his tie still in his hand. He dropped it onto the floor near the edge of the bed. 'Why am I so angry?' he closed his eyes slowly. 'Why?' he pulled his glasses off, folding them up and placed them onto the night stand. He then grabbed the pillow near his head and covered his face. 'Am I really jealous?' he frowned into the pillow. 'How am I going to explain myself? I don't have an excuse.' He kicked his shoes off, letting them fall to the floor. "WHY AM I SO BLOODY ANGRY?" he screamed into the pillow, clenching it tightly.

Will pouted while still holding the pillow up to his face. 'I need to sleep.' He thought to himself, trying to calm himself down. His breathing slowed down slightly as he began to relax. 'Just don't think about it. Just don't think about _him_.' Will slid the pillow down onto his chest, hugging the pillow clinging for any type of comfort. He slowly felt himself drifting off into slumber.

Will's eyes snapped open, hearing the door click open. He quickly closed his eyes, not really wanting to have any conversation with the red head. Pretending to be asleep seemed to be the first and best idea at the moment.

The bed moved slightly as the red head sat down on the bed. Grell stared down at Will's face, smiling softly to himself. 'He looks so cute hugging that pillow…' Grell's gaze softened slightly as he reached for the man. The redhead slid his fingers through the raven colored hair, then slowly caressing his cheek. "You look so peaceful when you sleep, Will." He whispered quietly as he laid his head on the other man's stomach. "I love you, but I feel like you will never return the feeling." A single tear escaped and slid down the side of Grell's face.

Will slid his eyes open slowly, and glanced down at the red head. He frowned slightly when he heard the word that had escaped Grell's lips. 'I'm sorry. I just can't tell you how I feel. I don't even know how I feel towards you, Grell.' His thoughts began to echo in his head. 'I'm sorry.' He closed his eyes slowly, deciding he was not ready to confess his feelings towards the red head. 'It's better this way. You deserve better than me, anyway. Only if you saw the same way I did…'

Will tried to sleep, but so many thoughts spun around in his head. Grell has already fallen fast asleep and still rested his head on Will's abdomen. The raven haired man didn't dare move the red head off of him. He didn't want to, anyway. Will ran his fingers through the red long locks of hair. 'Grell's hair is really soft. Knowing him, he would take good care of his hair.' His hard gaze has softened, not feeling the anger from the previous hours. "I'm sorry, Grell." He whispered softly in the dark room.

"Why me of all people?" he whispered to the sleeping red head. "I'm nothing special. I can't even see how you find me attractive. I'm mean to you, I'm not handsome, and I'm a very confused man. Why haven't you given up on me? We have known each other for more years that I can count, but you have never changed your mind." He spoke quietly, hoping not to wake the red head who slept peacefully. "Why?"

Will finally closed his eyes and tried to relax. He batted away every thought that tried to trespass into his mind, but Grell seemed to never escape his every thought. Grell has always been on the Shinigami's mind. As much to his dismay, he always thought about Grell. Will knew he would be lying if he denied not thinking of the red head at all times. He never quite understood why. Even in the midst of everything, Grell will be in the back of his mind, but still there, never escaping.

His thoughts began to dull as sleep finally took over, letting the raven haired man finally relax.

* * *

**This is chapter is really short in my opinion, but I felt like this chapter needed to stop here. This one is by far on my favorites so far though. I really wanted to portray a softer side of Will and that's hopefully what I did. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will update again as soon as possible. Reviews please?**


	7. Chapter 7 I Can't

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler OR GRELL SUTCLIFF OR WILLIAM T. SPEARS.**

**********Warning: Grelliam a.k.a. GrellxWilliam**

* * *

**I Can't**

Will lied quietly on the bed with the red head lying on the opposite side of the bed. He turned his head slightly to face the red head. 'He must have moved when I was asleep.' He smiled softly. He flipped his body over the crimson haired man. He stared down at Grell's relaxed sleeping face. 'Only if I could say what I think. I'm just too timid, nothing compared to you. You can confess your love so easily. You never seem to be afraid. I really do envy you for that.' He inched his face closer to the red head's face. "I don't really know what love is like, so I can't say I love you." He whispered gently into Grell's ear.

Will flipped back over onto the bed, gazing up at the ceiling. 'He can sleep so easily, nothing seems to wake him up. I really do envy you.' He quickly reached for his glasses, sliding them up onto the bridge of his nose. He let out a soft sigh, pushing himself up off the bed. He walked over to a black suitcase, unhitching the lock, and opening it up. He pulled out a white button up shirt. 'I really do need to change.' He thought to himself as he unbuttoned the shirt he was currently wearing. He quickly switched shirts, not exactly comfortable changing with Grell in the room. 'Should I change my pants real quick? He couldn't be faking it, would he?' Will glanced back at the red head that lied on the bed. He quickly unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall around his ankles. 'I need to change my underwear too… please, don't wake up.' He slid his underwear down, and quickly grabbed a clean pair, pulling them on. Will flushed a deep crimson as he exchanged his pair of pants with a clean pair, swiftly pulling them around his waist. He tucked his shirt in quietly, trying to not wake Grell with his movements. He turned around as he buttoned his pants back up.

"Grell, when are you going to wake up?" he asked softly, not really intending to wake the Shinigami in his slumber. His bright green eyes softened as he gazed at the sleeping red head. He frowned slightly, adjusting his glasses quickly. 'What is wrong with me? Grell is just a nuisance in my life. I hate him, but why are all my thoughts so jumbled like this. Why… does he look so cute when he sleeps? Why can't I stay mad at him? Am I falling for this bloody idiot?' he wrinkled his nose, and looked away. "Of course not!" he raised his voice, speaking out loud.

"Of course not, what, Will?" the red head glanced over at the raven haired man. Will raised a sculpted brow at the red head.

"Nothing," he adjusted his glasses swiftly while averting his gaze away from the redhead. "Get ready, we have a couple today." Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Grell's pouting face. He let out a sigh and looked over at the red head. "What?"

"Are you mad at me?" the red head quickly looked down as his voice began to soften. "You seemed mad last night at the restaurant." His head jolted back up, making eye contact with the raven haired man. Will's posture slightly stiffened, remembering his anger last night.

"No," he stated in a cold stern voice while shutting his suit case back up.

"Were you leaning over me earlier, Will?" Will stiffened his body, hearing the red head's question. He glanced over at Grell with pursed lips. He quickly adjusted his glasses, scoffing in annoyance.

"No," he ripped his gaze away from the red head. 'He was awake?' he felt almost sick to his stomach. 'This is embarrassing. Just lie, he will believe me.' He felt his jaw tighten slightly as his body tensed up.

"You're lying." Grell stated. "Don't think you can fool me, Darling." Grell purred. Will glanced over at the red head, watching Grell's grin stretch across his cheeks out of the corner of bright green eye.

"So what if I was?" Will forced out of his mouth, trying to not sound timid. He faced the red head, expressionless. "It wouldn't make a difference." Grell's brow quivered when he heard the man's answer.

"But," Grell paused and frowned. He crossed his arms swiftly, showing his annoyance.

"Hurry up and get ready, we have work to do." Will grabbed his vest off the floor. He held the vest for a second before pulling his arms through the two holes. His movements were slow; feeling no need to be in a great hurry since he knew it would take a while for Grell to even make his way out of the bed. Will stared down at the ground, somewhat wondering where his tie had gone. He glanced around for a moment, but his search was interrupted by fingers running through his hair. Will would never admit it, but he loved it when Grell ran his fingers through his hair. It felt soothing to him, but there were a lot of things he would never want to admit. Many things that included Grell, he would never want to admit. "What on Earth are you doing, Grell Sutcliff?"

"I just felt like fixing your hair." Grell purred into Will's right ear. Will glanced over to the right, trying to get the other man in his sight. The raven haired man could feel the red head's hand brush against his back in a swift motion. His body began to tense up slightly, even though he knew Grell just wanted him to relax.

"Why do you do this?" he spoke in a soft tone. "You know I don't like you, but you still continue to try to get your with way with me. I guess I should say I respect your ability to not give up so easily, but that's not the case." Will shifted slightly to be able to face the redhead, standing in front of him. Grell stared up at the raven haired man with a baffled look upon his face.

"I have already answered this question, Will." Grell placed his hands on his hips in a swift motion, somewhat tired of hearing that question more than once. "I always answer your questions, but you always seem to just ignore my questions. It's not fair." The red head crossed his arms while making a pouting face.

"Some questions are better left unanswered." Will spoke with an expressionless look upon his face. "Get dressed. We are already running late." The raven haired man grabbed his suit jacket, not caring about leaving his tie in the room. Not that he knew where it had gone to begin with. He quickly grabbed his death scythe, and walked out of the room, leaving Grell standing alone.

'_Some questions are really better left unanswered, but even I don't know the answer.'_

* * *

**My apologies for how long this chapter update took. ;A; I have been kind of busy with a lot of things... and I also got stuck at around the end of this chapter. I didn't know how to quite end this chapter, but I finally came up with I guess a decent way to end it. Hopefully, the next chapter update won't take as long. Gomenasai..._  
_**


	8. Chapter 8 Confessions

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler OR GRELL SUTTCLIFF OR WILLIAM T. SPEARS.**

******Warning: Grelliam a.k.a. GrellxWilliam**

******Author's Note: I felt like I should change the rating from T to M since my story is going in a different direction than I had originally planned.  
**

* * *

**Confessions**

The day dragged on slow, too slow, every movement was almost in slow motion. While his thoughts tried to take over his mind. Quickly Will lost his concentration of everything he tried to do, which made him grow frustrated much easier than usual. The littlest thing irked him, which caused him to have a head ache.

'I really should just go back to the hotel.' He thought to himself, while he dragged himself back to the hotel room he shared with the red head.

Will threw himself onto the bed trying to hide his fuming irritation with himself. He dug his face into his pillow, feeling pissed off at the world. "Why does he always have to go spend time with that… _demon_…?" he spoke with a disgusted tone as he slammed his clenched fist onto the bed. "What makes that _filth _so much better than I?" he grit his teeth, trying to somewhat soothe his anger. His breathing began to slow down slightly as he calmed down. He flipped his body over, and stared at the ceiling as his thoughts ran wild.

"I don't need him. Grell Sutcliff can do whatever he pleases. It won't bug me, not one bit. See if I care. If he wants to be with that _thing_, then so be it." He grimaced with a disgusted look upon his face. He smacked his forehead in annoyance. "I'm so stupid! Am I actually jealous? Am I actually jealous of a _demon_? Why would I be attracted to Grell Sutcliff of all people!" he covered his mouth with a shocked face. "No… I can't…no…" he swung his hand back, grabbing Grell's pillow slamming it onto his face in embarrassment. "It smells like him… I-I can't." he threw the pillow across the room, letting it hit the wall.

"Can I possibly… really like that…No, he is just a nuisance." He sighed as his thoughts began to trap him into his confusion. 'No, I don't like him. I love him…' he felt his face heat up as he flushed. "What am I thinking!" he smacked his forehead once more. His complexion softened as he frowned.

'If I were to actually be with Grell… would that mean we would have to do _stuff_?' He began to image the red head naked in all his glory underneath him as pleasurable noises escaped his lips. Will flushed a deep crimson at the thought.

"What am I thinking!" he covered his face with his hands feeling extremely embarrassed that the thought had even entered his head. He frowned not quite sure what to do with the predicament he has put himself in. 'Would it be bad to give Grell a chance?' He quickly glanced over at the door, seeing it open slowly.

"I see you have finally came back." He spoke in annoyed tone. Grell poked his head into the room with a smile on his face. Will scoffed when he saw the redhead's grin.

"Oh, hello, Will." Grell purred as he slid into the room, closing the door quietly. He made his way over to the bed, and wrapped his arms around the black haired man's neck. "Did you miss me?"

"No," he spoke sternly without hesitation. Grell pushed Will onto the bed, frowning down at him.

"You're so cruel, Will." A seductive grin spread across his cheeks as he leaned his face down closer towards Will's. The black haired man let out a soft sigh, now considering his thoughts from earlier.

"Fine, Sutcliff," he spoke in an agitated tone, flipping them both to make it so he was now on top. "But I will not let you take advantage of me." He narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"Will, you look so sexy when you are trying to be dominant over me." Grell roughly grabbed the other man's tie, pulling him into a kiss. Grell nipped at Will's lower lip begging for more, and the black haired man caved letting the redhead explore his mouth. Grell broke the kiss as a smirk spread across his cheeks. "But it seems like you have no idea what you are doing." Will flushed and quickly got off the red head.

"You ruined my mood." He stated trying to hide his humiliation. Will frowned feeling slightly offended by Grell's words, but had no idea how to deal with the situation. "I was going to give you a chance, but I changed my mind." He said out of spite while pulling some of his clothes off. "I'm going to sleep." He muttered while getting underneath the blankets.

"If I knew you were going to be this way, I would have just stayed at the Phantomhive manor with my dear, Sebby." Grell whined as he also made his way under the covers. Will clenched his fist in annoyance.

"What does that demon have that I don't?" Will spoke without thinking; feeling rejected by Grell's words. "I just don't understand how you could love such a disgusting creature!" he glanced back at the redhead who lied next to him.

"William, look at me." The redhead spoke softly, hoping the other man would turn over to face him. He could hear the man let out a soft sigh as he turned over, now looking straight at him. "I admit I have a small crush on Sebby, but what I feel towards you is completely different. I love you. No, I am _in_ love with you."

* * *

**My apologies for the lateness once again... I have been kind of busy for the passed like week and then I got sick so yeah, it was a long week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... o.o**


End file.
